Together
by BeTheDream
Summary: Stella is working late at the office. Flack is alone on Valentine's day. Can he convince her to take a break and hit the town? Stella/Flack pairing. Short one-shot.


**Hi guys! Just a little Valentine's Day one-shot.**  
><strong>I'm still writingupdating my other story, this idea just came into my head and I thought it would be perfect for Valentine's day.**  
><strong>Check out my other story and rate and review!<strong>  
><strong>Becky x<br>**

VALENTINES DAY

"What, no hot date Bonasera?" Detective Don Flack said to his colleague.

Stella Bonasera was sitting at her desk in the NYPD crime lab. It was the 14th of February – Valentine's Day. Considering the amount of love that was supposed to be in the air, she had barely sat down all day. It was getting late now, nearly 10:30, and there was still a mountain of paperwork to be done. Everyone else had gone home apart from Flack, and Stella was left in the quiet office, drinking strong coffee in an attempt to stay awake. She was on her third cup when Flack walked in.

"Well what makes you say that? I had a date with Sid and John Doe in autopsy." She grinned at Flack, who was now standing at the edge of her desk, playing with an old pen.

"You nearly finished? I got reservations at Rosetta's." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

Stella flicked through all her paperwork, mentally calculating how long it would take her.

"I got at least another hour of work left here, but go ahead, have a good evening."

"Come on, the paper stuff can wait. We're going to dinner, get your coat." Flack dropped the pen on the desk and took the piece of paper out of Stella's delicate hands.

"You don't need to do that Flack. Seriously, go, I'll be fine." Stella leant back in her chair and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"I'm not arguing this Stell! Let's go." Flack demanded.

He walked around to the back of Stella's desk. He held on to the back of her office chair and spun it round, beginning to wheel it towards the door. Stella jumped up out of the chair laughing, before he had a chance to get any further.

"What about your date? Won't she be mad that you're gunna be late?" Stella asked, pulling back her chair.

"You are my date. I said lets go." He said plainly.

Flack took hold of Stella's shoulders and steered her towards the door. He leaned towards her computer and switched off the monitor. As she was being pushed out the door, Stella felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like butterflies. Was this really happening? Was she really about to go on a date with Don Flack.

"Wait, please let me go get changed? I have some nicer clothes in my locker." Stella pleaded. She looked up and fluttered her eyelids. She had never noticed just how beautiful his eyes were.

"Ugh, fine. You got 10 minutes. I'll meet you back here." Flack sighed. He watched as Stella skipped off towards the locker rooms.

Stella's heart was beating as she made her way towards her locker. She unlocked the door and pulled out a Macy's shopping bag. Inside were a brand new black dress and a 2 pairs of shoes. She had bought them before work a few days before but she hadn't had chance to take it home yet. She pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up against her. The silk felt cold under her fingertips. She pulled out a pair of black stilettos and placed them on the floor. Stella glanced around the locker room to make sure no one was around. Quickly, she pulled off her shirt and trousers. The sudden change in temperature gave her goose bumps all over her body. She snapped off the straps of her bra and dropped them into the empty shopping bag, along with the socks and boots she was wearing.

Stella pulled the tags off the dress and peeled the stickers off of the bottom of the shoes. Her fingers clasped around the zip of the dress and pulled it down. She stepped into the dress and brought it up her body to her chest, before zipping up the dress and adjusting the way it fell against her body. She sat down on one of the benches and slipped the heels on.

Back in the main office, Flack paced back and forth in front of the elevators. Every few seconds he would stop to check his watch. He was nervous, he had wanted to do this for a very long time, but only now had he mustered up the courage to ask Stella out to dinner. Every time he thought he could manage it, he panicked at the last minute. They'd spent countless evenings together, but it was only ever work-related and he hated that.

In the locker rooms, Stella surveyed her reflection in one of the mirrors. The dress was just above knee-length, strapless and had delicate black sequin detailing across the chest. Out of her purse she pulled a small tube of lipstick and a comb. She slicked the lipstick across her lips and ran the comb through her hair. Stella smiled at her reflection, slammed her locker door shut and left the room.

When she got back up to the elevators, Flack was still pacing the floor. At the sound of her heels hitting the floor, he turned around. It felt like he had the air knocked out of him. She was beautiful. He held out his arm towards her.

"Shall we?" He asked, as she hooked her arm around his.

Together they stepped into the elevator and it shot down to the ground floor. When the elevator doors opened, Stella's arms were wrapped around Flack's neck and he had his hands on hips. Their lips were locked together, only the sound of the doors opening made them pull apart. Stella laughed; she looked up into his eyes and brought her hands to his face. She held on to his cheeks and kissed him again. Flack took his hands of her hips and ran them through her hair.

They laced their fingers and they walked out into the cold night air, together.


End file.
